Minuette Dancer's Story
Summary During a Once Upon a Dance Club meeting, Minuette is asked why she loves dancing so much. Her answer? A bunch of mini stories, all including some kind of reason why dancing is so near and dear to her heart. It's more than just a hobby for her - It's her destiny, her lifestyle, and her favorite thing to do in all of Ever After! Prologue It was just a regular Wandsday after school. Class-ics were finished and students were either heading back to their dorms to chill out, or rushing to their hextracurricular activities. The Once Upon a Dance Club was in their usual meeting spot - the Dance Class-ic room. TBA Chapter 1 Before I was even old enough to be in Nursery Rhyme School, I was dancing. Well duh. I mean, daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess here! It's sort of my destiny. My parents were super surprised when I started dancing ''before I even began ''walking. Mom always tells me how hextremely proud she was of me! They started teaching me how to properly dance when I finally stopped crawling around. Every night, they would take me to the underground castle from their our story, the place where they first met and fell head-over-crown in love! There's a beautiful courtyard surrounded by jeweled roses and golden and silver trees just outside the main castle, overlooking a dark lake sparkling with fairy dust. It's the most enchanting place I could ever after dream of! And luckily for me, I got to dance there! Mom and Dad started me off with the basics of ballet first. I was a natural. I think I get it from Dad's side. And it wasn't too long before they introduced me to new, other ever after awesome forms of dance - Tap, swing, samba, and jive, just to name a few! But soon enough, ballroom dancing was my favorite. After I was all tuckered out from all the dancing and ready to dream of sugarplum fairies, I'd lay on the marble steps of the courtyard and just watch my parents elegantly sway to the muse-ic. They were waltzing together, looking so spelltacularly in love that I wished someday - with all my heart's desire - that I could feel that hexact same way about someone. From that moment on, I knew dancing wasn't just fun. It was an hexpression of the heart. Chapter 2 It took me forever after to convince my parents to stop throneschooling me so that I could attend Ever After High. But I'm so glad I did it! At Ever After High, I've met some of my fairy best friends 'til The End! Well, to be honest, it started out a little... Happily Never After. You see, I had accidentally spilled some charmberry juice on Duchess Swan, the daughter of the Swan Queen. Let me just say, that did not get me on her fairest side. After getting a tip from Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood (who, I may add, is kinda cute in a 5 Chapters of Summer kind of way), I challenged Duchess to a dance-off. Some might think me royally crazy for this, but I was fairy confident in my dancing abilities! So, after school one day, I went to the Enchanted Lake and we had our dance-off! It was going great, for a while. But Duchess was obviously more trained in ballet than I was, so I had to admit defeat to her. All hail the Swan Queen! I hexpected her to laugh at me. To hate me forever after. Maybe even spill charmberry juice on me now. But then, she smiled. And she told me that I was one "hex of a dancer" - Her words hexactly! I was so happy and relieved, and from that moment on, we've been best friends ever since! And I learned that dancing isn't just for show. It builds friendships that last forever after. Chapter 3 TBA Chapter 4 TBA Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Vinnnn